Air conditioning systems and refrigeration equipment use freon refrigerants to facilitate the necessary heat Chlorofluorocarbons (C.F.C.) used in freon refrigerants are suspected of causing harmful effects to the environment.
Most commercial air conditioning and refrigeration units are equipped with a sight glass installed in the refrigerant liquid line as a visible means of checking proper refrigerant charge. These glasses are generally in a remote area and quite often ignored until the system has lost large quantities of refrigerant and have stopped cooling.
The standard refrigeration system whether in an air conditioner, refrigeration system or heat pump, generally comprises a closed system for carrying a refrigerant such as freon through a refrigeration line. The refrigeration system generally comprises a pump for pumping the liquid refrigerant through a line to an expansion or evaporation valve for vaporising the refrigerant, the vapour refrigerant is then passed through a coiling coil which is in the area to be cooled, then passed through a line into a condenser to condense the vapour into a liquid which can passed through a line back to the pump, thereby completing the refrigeration cycle.
A closed refrigeration system theoretically does not lose any refrigerant as the refrigeration cycle is repeated. However, in practice, air conditioners and refrigerators continuously lose refrigerants through the various joints in the pipes. Normally, the loss of refrigerant takes place over many years.
The detection of leaks in refrigeration equipment is a major problem both manufacturers and service technicians. Several methods of leak detection has been used.
An electronic detector is widely used in manufacturing and assembly of refrigeration equipment for detecting leaks in the refrigeration system. The operation of the instrument depends on the variation in current flow due to ionization of decomposed refrigerant between two oppositely charged platinum electrodes.
A halide torch has been used for many years as a fast and reliable method of detecting leaks of halogenated refrigerants. Air is drawn over a copper element heated by methyl alcohol or a hydrocarbon flame. If halogenated vapours are present they will be decomposed and the colour of the flame will change to bluish-green. Although not as sensitive as the electronic detector, this method is suitable for most purposes
Applicant has found that when the amount of refrigerant drops below a critical level, a small vibration will be generated at or downstream of the expansion valve of the refrigeration system. The onset of this vibration occurs well in advance of the failure of the air conditioning unit or the refrigeration system to provide adequate amount of cooling.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus to provide an early warning of leakage of refrigerant.
It is further object of this invention to provide an apparatus for early detection of improper condensing of refrigerant.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus comprising an extension arm for mounting onto a refrigerant line downstream of the expansion valve. The extension arm is cantilevered for amplifying the vibrations of the refrigerant line when deficient in refrigerant. Mounted on the extension arm is an accelerometer for detecting this vibration and sending an electrical signal upon detection thereof. Electrically connected to the accelerometer is a signalling device for providing a warning or alarm signal of a deficient refrigerant situation.